Nocturna Revelación
by La Comadreja
Summary: OneShot. Ron x Hermione. en tiempos de HBP. Pasión y celos acumulados pueden desencadenar en una curiosa revelación nocturna. Sus deseos más íntimos asaltarán a media noche. xDD


**NOCTURNA REVELACIÓN **

Hacía un par de semanas que Gryffindor había vencido en el primer partido de la temporada ganando sobre Slytherin con la afortunada participación de Ron como Guardián y la desagradable consecuencia de su impetuoso romance con Lavender Brown. Bueno, en realidad la única que lo encontraba desagradable era Hermione. Desde el primer momento en que los vio, había sentido como si se hubiera tomado un trago de petróleo.

A partir de aquél momento, cada vez que Hermione veía a Ron sentía que lo odiaba tanto… _pero tanto, tanto_… que no podía dejar de pensar en él durante el resto del día. Y si a su mente llegaba una imagen donde estuviera involucrada Lavender, _fuera real o imaginaria_, su cuerpo se tensaba hasta provocarle un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Una de esas noches, Hermione quiso poner a prueba su entereza y demostrarse que esa relación en realidad no le importaba y mucho menos lo que Ron hiciera con _cualquier_ chica.

Había decidido no evadir a la feliz pareja, quedándose a platicar con Harry y Neville en el sofá mientras los acalorados novios se llenaban de arrumacos a un par de metros de ahí. Pero para su desgracia, su mirada y sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de sus amigos y de la conversación.

Su desobediente mirada regresaba siempre hacia ellos, a pesar de que ella se esforzaba por participar en la plática y observar con quienes hablaba; pero obstinadamente, no podía evitar mirar como los encendidos labios de Ron buscaban los delgados labios de Lavender comiéndoselos de a poco mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por su brazo, y se movían hacia sus costillas, para después subir hacia su cuello y profundizar en un beso en el que parecía que se perdían tanto que no se daban cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público, y además con una insistente mirada encima que no perdía detalle, al grado de no escuchar las insistentes preguntas de Neville.

–¡Hermione! Hermione, ¿me escuchas?.

–¿Eh?. Si, si. ¿Qué me decías de…

–Su Mimbelus, si escuchaste los experimentos que dijo Snape que hará con ella…- dijo Harry un poco enfadado de ambos amigos con los que compartía plática sin ningún interés. Neville visiblemente preocupado por el destino de su adorada planta y Hermione cazando cada movimiento de Ron. Harry la miró cansinamente.

–No te preocupes Neville, no lo hará. Estoy segura que la profesora Sprout no lo permitirá, ella aprecia tu Mimbelus tanto como tú.

Neville tenía real preocupación por su planta y Hermione lo trató de consolar a pesar de que no creía una sola palabra de lo que había dicho para hacerlo sentir mejor. Tomó su mano y la acarició con una sonrisa que se congeló casi en el mismo instante en el que se produjo sobre sus labios.

Al apretar la mano de Neville su mirada se había sentido libre para volver a su principal objetivo y se había encontrado con Lavender girada hacia Ron respondiendo con demasiado ímpetu a uno de sus besos, mientras la mano de Ron subía casi descuidadamente entre sus muslos. Hermione empezó a sentir que sudaba frío. La mano iba desde su rodilla hasta un punto _indeterminado_ perdiéndose dentro de la falda del uniforme de la rubia, y luego bajaba suavemente para regresar a su rodilla y reiniciar el recorrido. Por las reacciones tan exageradamente apasionadas -según Hermione- parecía que… ¡No!, ¡eso era demasiado para sus ojos!.

Una mano jaló lentamente la suya de improviso y al volver su mirada lo que encontró fue la contorsionada expresión de Neville suplicando porque retirara su mano o por lo menos no le encajara las uñas. Harry la miró con expresión confundida.

–¿Estás bien?

–No. Será mejor que me acueste, y me duerma.

Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras podía sentir en su cuerpo el hormigueo de la ansiedad y la impotencia. Su cuerpo ardía de celos y lo último que quería era demostrarlo; y estaba fallando rotundamente. Harry sintió pena por ella, pero cuando llevo su mirada hacia el sillón que habitaba su amigo no pudo menos que ruborizarse… ese era un apasionado romance.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación hurgó con impaciente rapidez en busca de unas gotas de poción para dormir que aprendió a elaborar en las vacaciones. Puso varias gotas en un vaso con agua y lo bebió de un solo trago. Un par de minutos después estaba con su camisón de Pink Panther dentro de la cama y hacía un enorme esfuerzo por que la poción hiciera efecto lo más pronto posible.

Pero la adrenalina parecía no permitirle llegar a los brazos de Morfeo mientras su mente recordaba las caricias de Ron _a la otra_ y su pensamiento osadamente se iba más allá, mucho más allá, imaginando cosas que le producían entre morbo y rabia.

Después de un largo rato de estar dando vueltas en la cama con ardor en el cuerpo logró conciliar un sueño pesado y confuso en el que Hermione sentía como si no estuviera descansando. Casi sin saber cómo, un rato más tarde estaba sentada en la cama verdaderamente molesta hacia la poción que había sido notoriamente vencida por su adrenalina.

Decidió levantarse e ir a ver si lograba conseguir algo de la cocina. Mataría su ocio y ansiedad mordiendo algo con muchas calorías. Bajó despreocupadamente por las escaleras pero al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda un solitario susurro la detuvo. Se tardó mucho en descubrir de qué rincón de la Sala Común venía la voz. Lo descubrió por un hermoso reflejo anaranjado que brillaba como una llama.

–¿Dónde vas?

–¿Por qué estas ahí escondido? ¿Te dejaron a medias o se acaba de ir…?.- Dijo Hermione con acidez sarcástica.

–En realidad te esperaba a ti… -Hermione lo miró sorprendida y desconfiada –Te vi irte. Bajaste enfadada… creo saber por qué.

–¿Sabes qué Ron Weasley? ¡Púdrete!

Ron se sonrió desfachatadamente mientras la miraba. –Ven…- dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Hermione se sintió furiosa al darse cuenta de que esa mano la atraía como un imán. Sin decir palabra simplemente había empezado a caminar hacia él antes de pensar otra cosa.

–¿Qué demo…

Cuando Ron tuvo la mano de Hermione unida a la suya impidió que siguiera hablando y puso su boca sobre la de ella robándole por completo el aliento. Sus labios eran tan deliciosos como los había imaginado desde siempre; carnosos y dulces… _cálidos_… Besaba maravillosamente y aunque ella se había tensado en el primer contacto, terminó por ceder antes de lo que hubiera deseado.

Ron la llevó hacia el arrinconado sillón en el que se encontraba minutos antes y juntos se fundieron en su estrechez. Las manos de Ron estaban en su espalda atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él mientras ella apenas comenzaba a rodearlo con la suyas. La lengua de Ron se acercó intentando meterse en su boca y la de Hermione corrió presurosa a su encuentro. Se olvidó de fingir y se entregó a lo que deseaba.

Su beso se hizo más y más largo, apenas se daban espacio para respirar. Las manos grandes y masculinas de Ron sabían acariciar mágicamente el esbelto cuerpo de ella. Hermione las sentía ir de su espalda a su cadera y a su pecho paseándose atrevidamente.

De pronto, le vino el recuerdo de cierta rubia con la que además de compartir clase, compartía habitación y por lo visto _algo_ con su novio. Recordó como Lavender había respondido a sus besos y la ardiente reacción de él. Ella tenía que excitarlo más, debía ser mejor. Hermione no está acostumbrada a ser menos que nadie.

La castaña dio un respiro profundo y atacó en la boca del pelirrojo con su mejor técnica. Ron la recibió con fuego en la sangre pegándola a él hasta tenerla prácticamente sentada sobre sí. La atrajo con una mano en la espalda y con la otra la jalaba de uno de los muslos y subía osadamente. Lo había hecho con Lavender y ahora lo hacía con ella… _y era bueno en ello_… El calor empezó a llenar su cuerpo mientras la mano de Ron se frotaba entre sus piernas.

Tenía las manos tibias y sus yemas rascaban muy sutilmente en la parte más alta de su muslo como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Hermione se separó un momento para mirarlo a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada de una manera tan deliciosamente sofocada que la chica sintió que estaba en un sueño maravilloso. Ron regresó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a juguetear con ellos al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a explorar sobre el algodón de sus pantaletas…

Su corazón latía demasiado acelerado. Deseaba que Ron la besara de nuevo con furia, y que su mano dejara de ser tan dulce y la tocara en serio. Le parecía imposible que la cordura se hubiera ido completamente de su mente. Hermione invadió su boca mostrándole lo que le hacía sentir. Ron respondió en el beso y volvió a acariciar su muslo para luego regresar sus dedos a una caricia menos dulce. Lo que ella pidiera era una orden.

Su beso se convirtió en agitados jadeos sobre los labios del otro. Ron sabía muy bien cómo y dónde tocar, no necesitaba que ella dijera palabra, la respuesta a sus caricias la tenía directamente en su mano, podía sentir su humedad y cómo casi disimuladamente iba separando las piernas.

Hermione tenía muy cerca de su cara los ojos azules de Ron brillando con orgullo, el chico bajó de nuevo su cabeza y empezó a lamer delicadamente sus labios antes de besarla, mientras con la misma delicadeza sus dedos se colaban dentro de la pantaleta. El primer contacto que sintió directamente, fue el cielo… Hermione dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con un jadeo. Ron se metió en su cuello y ella se estremeció de nuevo.

Los dedos de Ron empezaron de nuevo a acariciar ahora directamente sobre su punto más sensible. Ahora eran los ojos de Hermione los que brillaban con deseo y la pupila dilatada. Él sonreía de nuevo con un aire seductor que Hermione nunca le había notado y eso la hacia sentirse todavía más excitada.

Ansiosa, ella lo jaló de la camisa y comenzó a besarlo, en los labios, en la cara, en los ojos, en el cuello; al tiempo que se acomodaba para darle un mejor acceso. Ron la ayudó a acomodarse y profundizó sus caricias provocando que Hermione ahogara un sonoro gemido. Él se acercó más a ella y se hundió dentro de su cuello acariciándola febrilmente. Uno de sus dedos separó sus labios discretamente y después se introdujo dentro de ella mientras con los demás seguía tocando.

Hermione clavó sus uñas en el muslo de Ron, algo en su cerebro le decía eso debía ser poco placentero para él pero no se sentía capaz de mover su mano, a pesar de que sería mejor idea que ésta correspondiera en el regazo de él pero, su cuerpo estaba absorto en esa sensación que ahora era más notoria. El chico agregó un dedo más.

La castaña se recargó completamente sobre el respaldo y relajó sus piernas definitivamente. Sus miradas ardientes estaban unidas mientras Hermione comenzaba a moverse ligeramente contra la mano de Ron que retenía tomándolo por la muñeca. Comenzaron a besarse desaforadamente. Estaba muy húmeda, los dedos resbalaban con facilidad, estaba jadeando sobre su boca, y disfrutaba lamer sobre esos labios que parecían una fresa partida a la mitad.

Las caricias se hicieron más intensas y ella sabía que estaba cerca de llegar al paraíso, su cuerpo estaba tensándose peligrosamente y presentía que en el momento en que estallara sería grandioso, lo sabía.

_Lo fue_.

Su orgasmo fue una sensación tan plena y liberadora que no supo si había cerrado los ojos apretadamente o había quedado ciega por unos momentos, pero no veía nada. Se sintió un poco mareada y como si el mundo estuviera moviéndose a su alrededor. Pero de pronto una fina voz la hizo comenzar a recobrar la conciencia. Era la voz de Lavender. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó alarmado.

–_Pobrecita_…

–Si, se estaba quejando. Pero sus cortinas están bloqueadas.- dijo la voz preocupada de Parvati.

–Por favor ¡Atrás!.- dijo la terminante voz de la profesora McGonagall y parecía estarse preparando para lanzar un buen hechizo.

Hermione apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, había tenido el sueño mas increíblemente real de su vida. Estaba sudando y quiso morir de decepción cuando descubrió que su mano estaba profundamente entre sus piernas. McGonagall estaba apunto de entrar y apenas si pudo sacarla de ese lugar sin abrir los ojos.

La profesora susurró algo y se escuchó el ruido de una cortina rasgándose. De pronto era girada y sacudida por su maestra.

–¿Granger?... Parece fiebre… Granger, ¿se siente bien?

–Oohh, no se preocupe maestra fue un sueño… _uno, demasiado real…_

FIN

La Comadreja

* * *

**N/A: Fic especialmente dedicado a mi amiga **Amarissima** por su cumple. Mujer espero que te guste y cumple muchos más!!!. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Muchos besos. **


End file.
